Unallied Groups
Beings Satan: https://holytrinity.fandom.com/wiki/Satan Kurt Cobain Jurt Cobain Music Wizard: https://holytrinity.fandom.com/wiki/Music_Wizard/_Pedal_Guru BunBun: Living portal to the retcon dimension Josh "Power Legs" Boston: 'Holds all lores on his shoulders with his massively powerful wide stance. 'Interdimensional Prince Jaeden Sheldon Cooper: Creator God of life in the Lore and first Staryian. Has existed, exists, and will always exist. Died at some unknown period of time, upon his death he released both Ape (Time Rift) and Krunk from his body. Thomas Jefferson: '''3rd President of the United States and avid player of Crash Bandicoot. Gained immortality after signing the Louisiana Purchase, a land purchase that was actually a cover up for his pact with the only fully recognized sin at the time, Greed. Later brought Crash Bandicoot to live in 2019, but accidentally botched the ceremony, fusing Crash with pure Scratch Rock. '''Brahm: Relative of Wesley Palmer, was supposed to fulfill the role of Wonka for the current cycle but Wesley was confused for him. Fclockcus Pennyfish: An Immortal but killable bronze fish that swims between dimensions and can give its immortality to others. Currently resides in the A.I. Sare. Father of Bosnass, Brother of Fishman. Ghengis Greg The Seven Deadly Sins The C(K)a(Y or I)dens Willy Wonka: '''Previous Wonka, prior to Wesley. Tried to break past Crash and create Krunk. Ended in many false prototypes, distinguished by their purple color. The KupKake-Inator from the live action Cat In The Hat movie Violet Beauregard and Agustus Gloop are a few of his failed experiments. Wesley is also hinted at possibly being one as well. '''Andre the Giant: '''Andre the Giant was the most powerful human, Human to the 88th power. '''Egg Sonic the Shadowhog: '''A demonic being from the Marvel Universe. '''Things 1 and 2: '''Powerful beings who crossed from "The Phillipines" (Sonic Boom Universe) Through the only known Krunk Portal. '''Dr. Sir Stanley Drako Reginald III Esquire PhD of the House of Ender: Ledi: Leo Abrams Reginald: ''' Sentient Objects and Forces '''Rakoe Malmoy: https://holytrinity.fandom.com/wiki/Rakoe_Malmoy Moss: Moss is a sentient plant/force which represents the substance of Krunk throughout the Lore and the earth element. FagEnabler 2 Electric Boogaloo: '''A sentient sword which is wielded by Ding Dong Stinkhoelter the Paladin (Caden of the J Dimension) originally to punish sinners in the name of Satan and now to punish non believers in the name of Wave Daddy. Deities/Gods '''Water Peen: '''Created by King Filth when he came in the Devil's Cove. Water Deity of the Monarchalists. '''Bosnass: '''A.K.A. King Filth, came into Devil's Cove and created the Water Peen, water deity of the Monarchalists. Created from Pennyfish. Father of the Water Peen and Interdimensional Prince Jaeden. '''Brady (Transformer): '''Wind Jew Deity, post skynet/retconned version of Brady, lost the Retcon Dimension civil war. Can transform into a airplane vacuum cleaner hybrid. '''Fishman: '''Brother of Pennyfish, possible fire deity, allied with Fire Monarchalists. '''Chad: The fusion between pre-skynet Brady and Caden Kintobor-Palmer. Also the fusion of Jordan, Saremy, Abby, J.T., Wesley, and Caden. Created humans so they could compare themselves too him and feel embarrassed by how beta they are. It is said only Chad Wesleys are worthy of Chad's praise. '''Lee: '''Ex-Retcon deity '''Abby: '''Current Retcon deity. '''Gemma: '''Ex Earth Jew deity, and official God of the Pit Union. '''Mountain Goat: '''Deity of New York and Earth Jews. '''Laremy: '''Possible fire deity, enemy of Fishman. '''Kermit: '''Ex snake deity, during the Serpentine Christians period. Worshiped through totems which decide the shape he takes when speaking to their holders. '''Megamind/Jimmy Neutron: '''Lord of all Krunkheads, accidentally infused Scratch Rock into Titan/Carl, causing the substance to spread. '''Metroman/Sheen: '''Lord of all Apes '''Titan/Carl: '''Patient zero and Lord of Scratch Rock. '''Big Blue Stem: '''A mural of a large blue stalk like plant which is worshipped by a strange vegan cult of middle schoolers. It is believed the mural is sentient and has mind control properties. Its origin is unknown. Category:Characters